


Keep Talking About What You Love

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nigel got it bad, Nigel is overwhelmed with love, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel loved how Adam got so excited every time he spoke of something he loved. His voice becomes sure with fervor, his movements become fluid and his eyes shine as bright, if not brighter, than the stars he loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>After a very long talk about how Beth treated Adam. I needed to make one where Nigel loves him just as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking About What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Charlotte for taking the time to edit this.
> 
> And the Beth roasters squad, for inspiring me.

“…and had it been about 80 times more massive, it would have actually become a star instead of a planet. Its atmosphere resembles that of the sun, made up mostly of hydrogen and helium. With four large moons and many smaller moons in orbit around it, Jupiter by itself forms a kind of miniature solar system. All told, the immense volume of Jupiter could hold more than 1,300 Earths!”

Nigel couldn´t hold back his huge smile to save his life. He was sitting next to Adam waiting for Jupiter to make an appearance. As they waited, of course, Adam started talking about said planet and got a bit lost on it.

Nigel loved how Adam got so excited every time he spoke of something he loved. His voice became sure with fervor, his movements became fluid and his eyes shone as bight, if not brighter, than the stars he loved so much.

“The white clouds in the zones are made of crystals of frozen ammonia, while the darker clouds of other chemicals are found in the belts. At the deepest visible levels are blue clouds.” Adam kept on, pointing around and gesturing towards the sky.

Nigel could only let out a deep sigh at the sight of his beautiful spaceman so passionate and happy in front of him. Nigel's smile grew wide, remembering not so long ago when he had worshipped Adam's body while he spoke non-stop about this moment with them, watching Jupiter stand close to the moon. Adam had stopped only long enough to moan Nigel's name a few times.

Sometimes it scared him how much he loved his spaceman. He could listen to him speak about his stars all day and all night, just listening to Adam´s voice and watching that beautiful sheen in his eyes. The way he moved, pointing around trying to make Nigel understand or just wanting to have something to do with his hands, it makes him feel overwhelmed with love and adoration for his boy.

“and its edge spins counterclockwise around its center at a speed of about 225 mph around 360 kph. The color of the storm, which usually varies from brick red to slightly brown, may come from small amounts of sulfur and phosphorus in the ammonia crystals in Jupiter's clouds…” Adam stopped, staring at Nigel for a moment. “Umm, Nigel, you´re doing it again.”

“I´m doing what, Gorgeous?” Nigel questioned still staring, dazed, at Adam.

“You´re doing _that._ ” Adam pointed in the general direction of Nigel´s face.

“I´m just looking at you, Darling.” Nigel moved closer to Adam touching his cheek. “I love when you talk of stars, love.”

Adam seemed to get in a deep thought, then he looked Nigel in the eye with a look of pure awe. “Thank you.” He said, then Adam hugged Nigel tight.

 “What for Gorgeous?” Nigel returned the hug but was put out by Adam´s change of tune.

“For listening. You always listen to me Nigel, no matter what I talk about. Even when I speak too much when I get excited.”

Nigel caressed Adam´s back up and down trying to calm him. “Nothing to thank me for gorgeous, I fucking love your voice and how you explain what you are interested in to me.” Nigel couldn't find words enough to describe it to Adam; the feelings than ran through him each time he looked at Adam were a mess. Love made him feel crazy most of the time, because he just couldn't believe how happy he was now with this beautiful shinning star.

 “And I just fucking love you Adam.” Nigel wrapped his arms around him, tighter. When they separated and Adam gave him a bright smile just before giving a sweet kiss on the lips, Nigel almost busted. He couldn't believe he had a star right in front of him.

Days later it got worse when Nigel found himself staring at Adam while he was talking about _him_ to Harlan, just to hear him say at the end: “Sorry Harlan, I just get too excited about what I love.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome so I may know how good or bad this was.


End file.
